


It's When You Touch Me, I Feel Infinity

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Businessman Louis, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Innocent Harry, Insecure Harry, M/M, Rich Louis, Riding, Rimming, Sweet Harry, Touching, businessman Zayn, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: </p><p>Harry's the one and only special creature in Louis's life. Even through the hard works of business and life, he always finds an outshine through a too innocent Harry who enjoys flower crowns more than cookies and would give up anything for a good book to read. Louis, though, he smokes and sputters, drinks too much coffee even to his distaste, sometimes snaps at people too easily, leaving these two being complete opposites. They love each other they do, but there's always a crack here in there in their lives. Except, when it comes to losing all innocence and connecting as one, these things never really mattered.</p><p> <br/><a href="http://twitter.com/harryonmen">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's When You Touch Me, I Feel Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orlouisharry)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥•♥•♥

It's a sunny day and Harry had himself seated within the back of his home, picking at the flowers that grew at the edge of the green area. His smile was bright and cheeks were rosy as he picked out a variety of colors he could deck a crown up with and he couldn't help but sigh happily as he took in the glorious sweet scent each of these flowers had contained and eying each of them carefully with true judging eyes all while he took quick glances at the book he was reading. A small book that talked about loving the pretty things around you and Harry couldn't have been happier than he was.

 

He sniffled into the flower, nuzzling the petals against his pale nose, "Perfect." he whispered.

 

You see, Harry wasn't your average kid. He's young and bright, intelligent when it comes to society and understanding the world around him. He isn't afraid to speak out his mind, but he is shy and honestly these two things are different. He does and will share his inspirational words when he wants, when he realizes the person listening will also hear with their heart. He was a smart child and Harry did find someone-

 

"Harry? Love, where are you?" called out a high and warm voice, "Harry?"

 

Harry sighed and got to his feet, dusting the specks of dirt off of his knees as he scurried over to Louis who stood at the entrance of their large home. He smiled and had his hands clasped together as he stood before Louis, "Yes? Need something?"

 

Louis chuckled, "Just checking where you were. Haven't finished your crown yet?" 

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Alright, well I'll go have a quick smoke and then finish a few files, be safe and don't go chasing after bees again." warned Louis, "You remember last time, right?"

 

Harry winced to the memory of getting instantly interested at a passing bee then the next thing he knew he was chased down by a swarm, well he didn't know he wasn't allowed to slap at a bee hive, "Yes Lou."

 

"Alright, good. I'll see you later love-" he noticed a small pout forming over Harry's lips and he pressed a finger over the pink pile, "Love, what's wrong?"

 

"Do you have to smoke?" Harry mumbled.

 

"Oh Harry, I told you that-"

 

"Yeah yeah okay. I'm going to finish my crown first." with that he laid a hasty kiss over Louis's cheek and scurried off to complete a set of purples and blues to put over his curls.

 

Louis blinked a couple of times in surprise to see Harry just leave off, especially since it meant that Harry was a tad disappointed or upset. He shook his head and rested himself against the edge of the door as he watched Harry play within the grass and momentarily slipping to the floor.

 

Louis, Louis Tomlinson, was a man who kept clean and false promises. It's become a habit and that habit's been eating at his reputation and work ethics. What's a way out? Smoking and of course he tried to take an alcoholic beverage, but the last time he did Harry went mad. Taking that to consideration he decided to let himself go through the moving feel of smoking. He inhales the intense flavor and blows it out with eyes close, trying to remove the stress out of his mind and concentrate on himself and Harry. 

 

Now how did Louis come across Harry? There's a story in that itself of course and it was a hectic one. Just as it's been said Harry's a special kid, special because he's still soft and vulnerable yet ignorant towards the world around him. He never tried to speculate the negative perceptions around him, no matter how many times it came into his life. He crashed these obstacles and carried out his life by escaping into books and letting go when Louis took him away. 

♥•♥•♥

 

When Harry was a tad younger, his mother had died due to a road accident and his sister, Gemma was left to mend Harry up. He hadn't understood that his mum had died and honestly, he was too soft to realize his mother was gone. He'd always pester his sister about the possible return of their mother and that had put a small dent into their lives. Harry didn't want to know that his mother was gone and their father? Well it sucks, cause honestly they had no idea where the hell he went. 

 

Louis got into the picture when Harry's sister had gone job hunting, searching for a settle down to support herself and Harry. Luckily she came across the man when there was an advert for Louis's company. Simply to state when she had Harry attached to her hip, she brought him to the office, waiting patiently to be interviewed. Harry had sat down across the white marbled floor and played with the flowers he had lazily picked from outside of the building.

 

Let's just say when Louis had stood out and laid his eyes on the young boy, a small smile came to his lips. The type of smile where you feel an enriched emotion that there are people so grounded in this world. After calling Gemma in and leaving Harry outside to play along with the numerous petals he had in his hand, they had sat down and began the their interview and to sum it up, she had gotten the job and everyone was happy.

 

Gemma's been such a successful worker and Louis would occasionally babysit Harry from time to time when she requested to work a bit over time. Over this course, Louis grew a fond attachment towards Harry. Sometimes they'd be sprawled out over Louis's bed and read numerous books that Harry had collected. Harry of course, never found such a rush of being intact with someone so quick. He really did care about Louis and Louis cared about him. 

 

Which, led Harry to beg Gemma for him to stay over at Louis... for a long time. With a happy smile, Gemma had agreed after taking much thought cause honestly to be able to support her brother and have an actual life even without a whole family, it all happened because of Louis.

 

From then, Louis had made sure to keep his heart over to Harry's and give the boy a life he does deserve. Harry was just...special.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis groaned in frustration as he came across another small loss and Zayn, his business partner, had been angered as well. The two worked at the music industry and sold copies of different artists and creating recreational items. Complicated things really, business and money, business and money, just business and work and stress. This wasn't going too well and quickly before Louis had taken thought, he puffed in another smoke, blowing it out and watching the smoke swirl before his face. His lips puckered to 'o' shape as his eyes came to a relaxation, closing them down.

 

"Lou?" a voice came from the corner of the room and Louis quickly whipped his head to the side to see the young boy standing with cocked hips and a new, fresh flower crown over his head, "Are you okay?"

 

Louis shook his head, being honest this time and dropped his head into his hands as he took in a stuttery breath, the cigarette lit between his finger tips. Harry had shuffled over and came towards the large black desk that Louis sat by, trailed over with random papers and pens. He sighed a bit and pulled himself over to sit over Louis's lap, gently placing his bum over Louis's hips as he looked down to the older man. 

 

His soft hands reached and brushed at Louis's growing stubble, cupping the rough cheeks, "It's okay LouLou, things will get better." he whispered. Leaning in a bit closer and closing his own eyes, tracing his lips over Louis's. Touching, but not kissing. Louis had his own eyes closed as he left his arms sprawled to the sides of Harry's hips, unmoving while his lips slowly worked over Harry's, "Okay?"

 

Louis tossed his head back and let the warm plush lips of the young boy work down his forehead, cheeks, lips, neck, and slowly down his chest as his hands took a grab at the buttons, opening each one by one. The curls brushed against the crevice of his neck and chest, causing him to chuckle and the petals slowly fell from his crown and down onto their laps. This was his second escape, when his mind was overflowing with worry and constant stress, Harry knew how to draw it out of him He'd be by his side and soothe it out, letting Louis take him away in a relaxing pattern. Louis crushed the smoke into the white tray by the side of his table and had his hands trail over to the sides of Harry white jumper, curling his finger underneath and slightly pulling at the hem. He watched the tip of his fingers work from the sides of Harry's waist and slowly working its way up. Harry hid his face away into Louis's neck, breathing light pants as he felt the teasing tips scratch up and hike his jumper, tucking it under armpits and left his chest exposed.

 

Harry only hummed as thumbs padded at his skin, "Louu." He whimpered, "Mm," and without much thought his hips rocked over Louis's.

 

"Sh, I got you," Louis whispered and pecked a kiss over Harry's warm cheek. His hands felt the protruding edges of Harry's body and trailed down his broad back and over to his small hips, taking a dig into the tight jeans. His hands cupped over Harry's bum all while his hands sneaked under Harry's clothing, touching him in an inappropriate manner.

 

"Ugh, Lou." Harry whimpered and pulled his face out from hiding to lay his lips over Louis's and his eyes were screwed shut as their kisses soon went from innocent pecks to an intense song.

 

"I've got you." Louis whispered and the next thing you know the two were uniting within the large bedroom with fallen sheets and a broken flower crown over the floors.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

An hour or so may have passed and it was soon growing dark outside and the two were cuddled up the chest and Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry's small waist, pulling his nude body against his as they slept. Their legs were intertwined together with the bed sheets barely covering their exposed skins. It was a pretty sight and their damped hair were pushed against each other while the two had held hands, fingers laced in together.

 

Harry had his mouth slightly dropped open as he let out soft snores and Louis, who awoke to take a small glance at the pretty boy before him, couldn't stop smiling as he heard the small kitten like breaths. He let go one of his hands to trace over Harry's cheek, brushing with his knuckle. Harry was a pretty boy, a young, curious, and loving boy.

 

Louis loved him and sometimes he loved him a bit too much, but that's just how it goes you know? Sometimes you find someone that makes you escape reality and all you could do is just sit and admire what they're like. His fingers pushed the edges of Harry's curls behind his ear as he watched and analyzed the features Harry had possessed.

 

"I love you." he whispered and gently kissed over Harry's cheek, "So much. Thank you."

 

Pressing his forehead into Harry's he relaxed once more and closed his eyes.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Harry stirred a bit, waking up from his slumber and looked up to see a rested Louis and his arms wrapped around his waist. He really like this and when his LouLou was going through stress, he'd always be there offering himself because he likes to see a well rested Louis holding him. It might be a bit brash, but nothing was better to Harry then seeing Louis smile. It's even better than the variety of cookies and books he'd get, that's how much he loves a smiling Louis.

 

He reached a finger up and poked at Louis's nose, watching the man scrunch up and smile, "Good morning, LouLou." He giggled and hid himself into Louis's neck. 

 

Louis smiled as well, "Morning love, slept well?" he asked.

 

"Yeah course I did, what about you? Do you feel better?" he asked and looked up with his green eyes, bright and hopeful.

 

Louis only shook his head and quickly pulled away from the comforting hold, fuck he needed to get to work, "Ugh. Thank you, really, but love, just having sex-"

 

"Making love." Harry interjected.

 

"Okay, making love, it doesn't always solve the problem." Louis muttered, "We're still in trouble and Zayn's been pestering me loads. I need his help, but he's being a bit foul you know? He wants me to some how "pay him" a favor so he'd help me. Fucking prick sometimes I swear." Louis muttered.

 

"Pay him? With what? Money?" Harry asked as he rose and sat down facing Louis, pulling the covers to cover a bit of himself. He looked to the side to find his torn flower crown and quickly grabbed it back into hands to fix the edges.

 

Louis glanced at Harry and sighed, "No. That's the thing. He said, 'I want you to repay in a way I could remember. Not cash, mate' and that's just- I don't know what he wants."

 

Harry continued to look down to the flowers that wilted quickly and he slightly frowned, usually these things weren't a great sign. He read in a book once where if you love something and it crumples too soon during a wonderful moment, then something bad was bound to happen.

 

"Harry?" Louis called.

 

Harry looked up from under his lashes and smiled, "Yeah?" then proceeded to pick at the flowers.

 

"You alright, you seem a bit too quiet."

 

"Yeah I'm fine, LouLou, just... I don't know I have a weird feeling," he shrugged, "Just a feeling."

 

"Oh." Louis nodded and edged closer and pulled Harry in for a hug, "I'm sorry. I really do enjoy being with you I'm not saying that whatever you gave me was pointless, I loved it." he whispered and smelt the curls as he sighed, "I love you."

 

Harry brightened up at those three words and threw his arms around Louis's shoulders, he loved this. Their skins touching each time they held each other, it felt so relaxing. It felt nice and comforting and pure to be undressed and holding each other, "I love you, Lou."

 

Louis nodded and placed a kiss over Harry's cheek and pulled away, "Well I have to get to work and meet up with Zayn. If you want you can come with."

 

"I can?" asked Harry.

 

"Yeah, bring one of those books or something. I'll go get ready and make some coffee, you want some?" Louis then headed towards the bathroom, grabbing for the green towel that sat over their dressing table. 

 

"Okay!"

 

"Sugar?"

 

Harry shook his head and giggled, "No, you making it makes it sweet enough." he said happily and dear god these were the sweet moments that both Harry and Louis treasured the most. It's all they ever needed. 

 

♥•♥•♥

 

After the two had taken their showers and got dressed, they snacked on a couple of cupcakes Harry had insisted on making then fled off to the car to head on over to Louis's office. The two occasionally pointed out towards their surroundings as they drove towards their destination and Harry relaxed against his seat as he watched Louis drive.

 

The two had made it and arrived towards the entrance, "Lou?" Harry asked as he picked at the ends of his book, "I need a wee." he whined.

 

Louis scoffed, "Why didn't you go before we left?"

 

Harry pouted and tapped his foot against the floor, "Louuuu! I can't tell when I need a wee!" Harry muttered.

 

"Oh god, sorry Haz, come on I'll show you to the bathrooms. Just don't make a scene, kay?" Louis whispered, "I'll show you the bathrooms and then I'll head off towards my office to find Zayn."

 

Harry nodded his head and followed Louis into the building, he looked around in awe and saw how big the building really was. It was huge and the ceiling was way far up, it looked like a mall in here! He then looked back ahead where Louis stopped and pointed towards the men's restroom, "Alright just go in here okay? My office is down the hall and it should say Mr. Tomlinson. Just meet me there afterwards."

 

Harry nodded and soon Louis was going to leave, but quickly he grasped at the cuffs of Louis's shirt, "Wait, Lou?"

 

"Yeah? What?"

 

"Aren't you coming with me." Harry mumbled shyly.

 

Louis laughed a bit and ruffled Harry's curls, not messing the new flower crown he had made with green flowers, "Look I really need to find Zayn so we could discuss promotions. Just be fast okay love?"

 

Harry only nodded and slowly released the grip he had on Louis's cuffs and headed his way into the restrooms.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

As soon as Louis was released, he rushed towards his office room to search for Zayn. Now, Zayn Malik. How is he an important and vital person towards Louis's life? It's really easy to know, in fact these two were actually business partners. They had accommodated each other through the toughest situations, but just like with any other business. Everyone wants to have a solo success and that's really what Zayn wanted. To be known for his musical works and promotions all on his own, but of course Louis Tomlinson was a great partner to work with, but at the same time he wanted the fame for himself. Except the circumstances had not allowed that, Zayn just had to work with Louis and in order to some how fill in that upsetting void, he wanted something from Louis. He wasn't sure what, but he wanted something that would show him that being his partner was worth it.

 

While Louis had gotten into the room to take a call and check in with Zayn, Zayn had actually been doing something else. So when Louis had entered his office he came to find it empty. Maybe he was off working with something else, with that Louis had sat down within his chair and waited for Zayn to appear.

 

Harry had finished his wee, washed his hands, and made sure to fix his flower crown a bit before he headed out. After taking a brush at his clothes and hair he headed out and just in that moment Zayn had exited from another door, the two hadn't been watching their way when suddenly Harry had bumped into the broad body before him, nearly toppling down and quickly he regained his balance.

 

"Oomph," Harry huffed and soon the book he held in his hands had fallen down, "Oh dear." Harry looked up with his eyes to see a young tan perfection before him. Beautifully crafted jaws and cheek bones with brown eyes staring back at him, "I- Oh I am so sorry." Harry quickly said and blinked his eyes quick in embarrassment.

 

The man looked at him with a sudden smile, his eyes naughtily tracing over the lanky form of the boy, "Oh love, really it's my fault. I hadn't been looking my way. I'm sorry." said Zayn.

 

Harry shook his head, his curls moving along with the shake as he spoke, "Oh no I'm sorry, sir. It was my fault, I didn't watch where I was going."

 

The man only grinned, "Well maybe it's been both of our faults?" He shrugged and soon his two hands had grasped at the sides of Harry's arms, "What's your name? Goodness, I dropped your book." Zayn quickly said and Harry only stood watching, trying to process what's going on. Zayn had gone down and grabbed at the small book that seemed to be something about romance and roses, he smirked and held the book up still in a sitting position, "Here, I'm sorry." Honestly, that angle he looked at the young boy from was just stunning. Quickly he stood back up, "So what's your name love and what are you doing here?"

 

Harry was kind of scared cause here he was talking to this stranger and he didn't know if the man was upset to see him here or what not, but he answered, "H-Harry, sir."

 

Zayn smirked and held out a hand to shake, "Well I am Zayn, Zayn Malik."

 

Harry reached out a hand and shook, blushing when he felt the grip tightening a bit too much, but nevertheless he pulled away and nodded, "Oh so you're Zayn?"

  
"Pardon?"

 

"Because my LouLou told me about you and said that he needed help from you." Harry mumbled and pushed a curl behind his ear as he shyly looked down to his feet.  
  
"LouLou? Wait- Oh do you mean Louis Tomlinson?" asked Zayn.

 

Harry nodded, "Yeah I think he was waiting for you."

 

"Oh alright, shall we go together then?" Zayn inquired and Harry responded with a nod. The brown eyed man smiled, leading Harry towards the office room. This was when it hit him and he smiled real fucking big as the thought crept into his mind, oh he knew what he wanted from Louis now.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis's fingers drummed against the brown table and he started to worry since Harry hadn't returned from the restroom nor was Zayn to be found. He was about to get up and head off to find them when suddenly his office door was open to reveal both Zayn and Harry.

 

He sighed in relief and quickly pulled Harry to his side, "Oh goodness Harry, I was worried for a bit. You were taking a while."

 

Harry only smiled because Louis cared for him and that made his stomach tingly, "It's okay LouLou. I just bumped into Mr. Zayn." 

 

Louis looked to the side and smiled tightly, "Oh hey Zayn, uh so shall we discuss the matters?" 

 

Zayn grinned, "Yeah I think I got a perfect offer for you and I actually decided that would be my final choice as well. Just- Harry do you mind leaving us two alone please?" 

 

Harry nodded and pecked a small kiss over Louis's cheek who returned the offer before he left the two, "I'll be out here!" he quickly said and shut the door behind him. Luckily he brought his favorite book and he got to the part where the young lady in the book started to get in trouble with a group of people who wanted to extract a deal out of her and it was an interesting plot. He plopped himself to the floor to continue reading.

 

Zayn's smile only grew wider as he watched the boy leave and looked back at Louis, who gulped in tension, "So LouLou." he teased.

 

Louis scoffed, "Really, mate? Spit it out."

 

"Well-" he walked over and sat himself on the black sofa that stood at the side of the room, "I think I have found something that you could give to me and all I need is a yes and I'll help you out with the promotions."

 

Louis only nodded and asked, "Well what do you want?"

 

The man chuckled and pulled out a smoke from his pocket, "Want one?" he offered.

 

Louis looked at Zayn and glanced between him and the item and quickly reached out, thanking him then lighting the cigarette, "Well?" he asked once more and took a smoke, "What do you want from me, Zayn?"

 

"Him." Zayn muttered sternly.

 

"H-Him?" Louis was perplexed and looked back at the man, their blue and brown eyes connecting and increasing the slight tension, "What?"

 

"I think you know what I mean, LouLou." He laughed and leaned back against the couch, propping a leg over the other, "I'm not asking for anything else, just want to borrow him for a while. He seems fun-"

 

"Fuck you!" Louis shouted, "What in fuck's name makes you think I'll let you 'borrow' him!?" his hands formed into fists and the cigarette remained on his lips and he glared.

 

"Lou, sh. He's still out there," Zayn warned, "Think about it-"

 

"Fuck off! You know what, I don't give a single fuck if I lose the business cause nothing's ever going to make me give Harry up like that. No fucking way, he's not a damn toy, Zayn!" He rolled his eyes and stood to leave, "You and your sick mind, I thought we were partners-"

 

"I never wanted to be partners, business or not it's all about success here and you've been weighing me down. It's time for you to pay me back." he muttered.

 

Louis only shook his head, trying to wipe the hurt off of his own face and pulled the door open, "Get out of my office. Right now."

 

Zayn only shook his head, "You should really rethink your thoughts, mate-"

 

"Just get out!" Louis shouted and Zayn left without saying another word, to see the young boy sitting down with a book in hand. 

 

Zayn smirked and gave a wink when Harry had looked up, Harry being the shy one he was couldn't help but blush. Zayn had then walked off and soon Louis had appeared out of the room and told Harry to get into the room.

 

"Is something wrong, LouLou?" asked Harry as he sat onto the warm sofa, watching the older man pace around the room. 

 

"Y-Yeah just tense that's all." Louis muttered and sat himself down on his desk chair. Harry nodded and walked up to Louis who held out his own arms and a smile, "Come here." Louis said cheerfully and pulled Harry in for a hug.

 

Harry only looked up and pecked at Louis's neck, trying to ignore the scent of smoke lingering with the room, "It's okay LouLou."

 

Louis wished it was alright cause here's Harry in his arms, but what if that changed?

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis had been working diligently on his paper work and smiled to see Harry cuddled up on the couch, with a tilted flower crown and book pushed to his chest. He looked at the time and there were 60-90 minutes left till his time was over and he decided to fax these packets in to the head administrators. Louis walked up with a newly made cup of coffee and other hand filled with papers then pecked a small kiss over Harry's forehead. He left the room and closed the door to head off and complete the faxing  and leave from here with Harry to maybe watch a movie or some sort.

 

The moment he stepped out the door, Zayn's chances had increased. 

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Harry had laid on the sofa, dozed off and oblivious to the sound of someone entering back into the room. He stirred a bit and hummed in his sleep, but twitched a smile as soon as he felt a soft finger brush down from his temple, to the side of his cheeks, and the dip of his neck. He groaned a little to teasing touch, easily pleasured and sighed happily as he felt hands cup his cheeks and soon he felt lips ghosting over his. 

 

"Louuu." He sighed happily, his eyes still closed while he wrapped his around the other man's neck, but something was off and, "Oh!"

 

He looked up in shock to not see Louis, but... Mr. Zayn!? "Hello, Harry. Sorry, but it's Zayn." the man spoke, his face only a mere centimeters apart and Harry released his grip quickly, trying to pull away but realized he was pinned down by the man's body.

 

"Sir, I- I'm sorry I thought you were my LouLou, I- please may you get off of me?" he asked softly, his voice small.

 

Zayn only chuckled, "You're very pretty, love." Harry turned away and blushed, but soon started to panic as he felt hands hook onto the waistband of his jeans.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, but I-I'm with LouLou." Harry stuttered, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

 

Zayn pulled up into push up position and hovered himself on top of Harry, looking down at the pure innocence. Harry's curls fanned out over the armrest over the couch, flower crown at a teasing and calling position over his head, lips slightly pink just like his tinted cheeks, and eyes glazed over with a lost emotion, "Well, actually there's something you should know."

 

Harry continued to slip quick and soft breaths as he looked up to Zayn, feeling slightly uncomfortable and over taken as he glanced at the strong arms by his head, "W-What is it?"

 

"Well I think Louis told you about his business situation, yes?" He looked at Harry who nodded, "Well I had an offer, sadly he refused because he didn't want to share a cute one like you." Zayn tutted, gripping Harry's chin between his thumb and index finger, "I must say, I should ask your opinion on this. You care about your LouLou, right?"

 

Harry nodded, "Of course I do, he means a lot to me."

 

"Then will you be willing to be my-" his eyes scanned Harry's face down as his lips were brought to a sly smirk, "little toy? Hm? I'll give your Lou everything he needs, promise. Just be mine sometimes, please? You're gorgeous, love and I want to take a taste too." Zayn's voice was contaminated and dripped with false innocence.

 

Harry didn't know what to think and all he felt were conflicted emotions while he was trapped beneath Zayn's body and now this request had him confused even more and where was Louis anyway?

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis had only about two more files to send and he was done. He noticed the work area was quiet and the others had probably left, but he was a bit paranoid to not have seen Zayn for a while now, but he brushed it off and concentrated to complete his files. With that being done he could relax, have a smoke, a cup of coffee, and a nice rest with his Harry.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

"Well? Have you thought about it?" Zayn urged, leaning closer to nuzzle their noses, but Harry turned away in a shy manner.

 

"I-I don't know, sir. I-" Harry was cut off with a slight peck of lips at the side of his neck, "No. I don't know." he whispered.

 

Zayn slipped out a tongue to dab and the soft skin, momentarily sucking as Harry squirmed, "Oh love." He hissed, "You should think about it. Just for a couple of times." he muttered and soon he trailed south down Harry's body. "I promise it'll be good and it'll help Louis too."

 

Harry gasped and his hands clamped at the armrest behind his head as he felt the lift of his shirt with the following lips and tongue prodding on his stomach below his belly button, "I-I, I don't know." He whimpered as he felt teeth clamp down onto his skin and he tried to shut his legs, but were obscured by Zayn's body between them.

 

Zayn only laughed and lifted himself completely off, "Then think about it. It's about Louis here, besides do you not care about your LouLou?" He knew that would get Harry the most, so he smiled not waiting for an answer then leaned down to stick his tongue between Harry's lips and suck on the plush flesh. 

 

Harry gasped and was pushed against the couch, not sure what to do as he felt foreign lips violate his own, but just ask quick as the man attacked, just as quick he left, "I'd really like to know your choice, do tell me by tomorrow. Bye," and just with that, the man had left.

 

Harry gasped in shock and dropped the book once more to his feet as he clamped a hand over his own lips, shock stinging his insides as he processed everything that just happened and it terrified him. What would Louis say about this? He'd surely get mad and would harm Zayn, or worse, himself. Then again, Zayn offered to help Louis out if he followed what the man had ordered.  

 

"Oh no." he whined to himself, he was so confused and he wasn't sure if he'd ever read a book with a situation like this before.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis was finally relieved to have finished everything and gathered everything up to carry them back to the office and as he made his way, he met Zayn again through the hallways again and maybe a little surge of fury got to him as he made eye contact. He didn't want to focus on that disgusting situation, so Louis ignore the man and went back to his office.

 

"Hey Harry-" He stepped in and saw Harry seated up looking to his feet where the book laid by it. Beside him was his hand balled into a death grip, holding onto the green flower crown, "Harry you alright?" he asked.

 

Harry snapped hi head up towards the voice and he gave a tight smile, yup something was off here, "Yeah LouLou, I just got up that's why." he mumbled.

 

"You sure?" asked Louis, "You seem a bit off."

 

"Yeah I'm fine. I just- I want to go home." Harry mumbled and got to his feet, picking up the book from the floor.

 

Louis only nodded and followed Harry out, well this was strange Harry had an off vibe, but... what's on his mind?

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis and Harry had prepared their dinners, but during the entire time, Harry was lost in thought as he picked up to what Zayn had said. Should he? If he did then LouLou wouldn't have to go through so much anymore and maybe he would be able to stop the smoking, too. Except, Harry had no idea anymore because all in all this was being planned behind Louis's back and that wasn't something Harry would do to Louis. Then again, just as he read in his other books people make these sacrifices to help the person they cared about. God dammit.

 

"Harry!" 

  
Harry had snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a frantic Louis, "Y-Yeah?"

 

"I had been calling your name for the past few minutes. Are you sure you're alright? You haven't answered me at all and now I'm getting worried." Louis mumbled.

 

The young boy looked back down and set the dishes out as he spoke, "I am fine. I-I read a sad book and I was just thinking about that."

 

"Oh." Louis smiled, "Well then tell me that! You got me worried."

 

Harry gave a tight smile and nodded, "I'm sorry LouLou."

 

"Come on then let's go eat dinner then we'll cuddle, okay?" 

 

"Okay."

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Once they had finished snacking on their meals they had watched a few televison shows then they had left towards their bedroom, cuddling up against each other and Louis smiled as he relaxed with Harry under his arms. One thing that itched at him was the strange aura coming off of Harry. Usually the kid would become loquacious with all he had to say about the latest story he read, but Harry was just staring up at the ceiling in full thought.

 

Louis had grasped Harry's chin and pulled it towards his direction so that their eyes met, "Harry what're you thinking about?"

 

"Oh uh nothing just-" Harry sighed, "LouLou I read a book today and it was about these two people okay?"

 

"Mhmm," Louis hummed and nodded his head, "What happened to these people?"

 

"Well they both love each other, like a lot. Really big love and well there was a bad man in the story who liked one of them." Harry was quiet as he spoke. Louis nearly going half asleep didn't realize this story was reflecting the current situation, Harry continued, "He made a deal to help the other person if the one he liked did nasty things with him. LouLou? Is it worth it? To do something bad to help the person they care about?"

 

Harry watched Louis who thought a bit, "Well, I know if I were in a situation like that then I would give myself up. I care about the person I love so honestly, giving myself up would be much more to me, because I'm there saving the person I love. You get me?"

 

"Yeah, I get you," Harry sighed a tired and emotionless sigh. He knew what he should do, he loves Louis and trying to save him for a mere work was worth it. Well, at least that's what seems to be the solution for this matter.

 

 "Goodnight, Lou." 

 

♥•♥•♥

 

It was the next bright morning and Louis had gotten up quickly as soon as the small alarm rang. Harry had stirred a bit within his sleep, but got up anyway and followed Louis into the bathroom. He wiped at his eyes in a child-like manner, sitting himself down beside the sink.

 

"Anyway I guess I'll have to go meet up with Zayn once more," muttered Louis, "He's a real prick, god."

 

Harry only nodded to the statement, he really was actually and then he remembered what it was that he needed to do, "Lou?"

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Can I come with you again?" Harry asked.

 

"Oh." That's when Louis had thought a bit intently because all in all, well, Zayn. Maybe it's the protective side of him and he doesn't even know about the little meet Zayn and Harry had while he was faxing papers, "I don't know, Harry. You seemed pretty bored back there." he said, trying to lower the tension.

 

"I wasn't bored," Harry clarified, "I was reading my book and the building was nice too so I decided to explore it."

 

Louis hummed and proceeded to brush his teeth, "Well alright then. Just don't get lost while I'm working and are you sure? When I came back from faxing the papers you were really lost."

 

Harry shook his head, "No Louis I'm fine. Really."

 

"Alright." Spittin the contents and rinsing his mouth, Louis then set his towel over a shelf and began to remove his clothes, "Then let's get ready, I'll take a shower."

 

Harry blushed and tried to look away as he obviously watched Louis peel off his own shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the laundry basket. He tried not to make it obvious, but he kept his eyes darting from Louis to a random space as the man continued to strip off his clothes.

 

Louis chuckled, "You like what you see?" He asked and his hands then continued to remove his own boxers.

 

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Not fair LouLou." His pink lips turned to a pout and eyebrows slightly furrowed.

 

Louis scoffed, "Well don't be brash. Come on then let's save water and time and get a shower together."

 

Harry's eyes brightened up and he nodded in an instant, plopping himself down to the floor and off the sink to quickly pull off his own shirt. He pulled off te white top and tossed it to the side as Louis turned on the water, leaving one hand in to check if it was warm enough.

 

Louis smiled and watched Harry remove and practically throw his clothes to the side, excited to have hands and wet kisses over his body. Then Harry literally ran into the shower and hissing as the warm water heated on his body.

 

"LouLou i-it's cold!" He stuttered.

 

Louis laughed and shook his head, "Oh god it wasn't even warm yet!"

 

"Then come and hold me!" Harry urged, "Louuuu."

 

Louis laughed and shook his head in slight fond as he came forward with his nude body, entering the shower and immediately was welcomed with open arms holding him in as the water fell on their bodies. Harry was slightly turned on already as their skins touched, he was so pure in a way that when ever Louis simply dragged a finger over him, he'd already be worked up and panting.

 

Louis smiled and he watched the water glisten over Harry's pale complexion, beautifully crafting his face and Louis pulled away slightly to nip at Harry's neck.

 

"Mmm Lou." Harry hummed, "Please." 

 

Louis smirked up to a smile against Harry's skin as he grasped the bar handle and pushed his chest in and pining Harry down to the wall behind him. 

 

"Please what?" He teased. 

 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, "You know what, Lou."

 

Louis feigned innocence and batted his eyelashes, "I really don't know. All i heard was a 'please'. Do elaborate."

 

Harry rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side with his lips at a pout, "Louuuu!" and stomped his foot against the wet floor.

 

Louis laughed, "Come on." He had his hands cupped over Harry's cheeks and leaned in to capture a soft kiss then pulled away with a smirk, "I want to hear it." he murmured.

 

Harry blushed and looked to the floor, "I uh- oh." but his eyes met with Louis's large cock standing along with his and he looked back up with a steamy red face, "I want you to touch me." he muttered.

 

"Okay then." Louis said and acted as if he were thinking about something analytical, "How thought? Where-" his hand moved to Harry's bum slightly squeezing, "Here?"

 

"Lou." Harry whimpered.

 

"Or here," Louis teased, slipping his finger through the crevice of his bum, "Or here-"

 

"Lou!" Harry whined as Louis's finger tips fondled with Harry's length, squeezing them tight in his hands, "Lou yeah please like that." he whispered, "M-More please."

 

"Alright." Louis whispered, biting along Harry's neck and tugging roughly.

 

"Oh oh goodness." Harry ushered a heavy sigh and tossed his head back to the wet wall and the water continued to slip down on their bodies and sliding over their backs, "More please. Louis please please." Harry chanted and Louis watched with a smirk, "Please touch me please I- ohhhh." He groaned as wet fingers breached and rimmed over his hole, "F-Fuck me." and in an instant he slapped a hand over his own hand over his lips as he blushed mad because he said a bad word.

 

"Oh god fuck that was hot," Louis praised, "Say it again and again and again." He released Harry's cock and puckered his lips over Harry's and sucked on the plush skin and Harry whined, only having them trapped into Louis's mouth.

 

Their bodies soon began to ground erotically against the wet walls of the shower, their bodies hot yet cold as Harry whimpered non stop and his tummy felt so funny and swirly every time he let Louis's lips suck to his neck, collarbones, down to his nipples, his stomach, and over his cock, and butt cheeks. Harry loved it so much when the moan he had was forced out and all he saw was Louis Louis and more Louis all around. He felt so relieved and free when he was touched all over the place and Louis's thick fingers played wonders.

 

"Fuck me please Louis." Harry muttered, "Please please please." He needed Louis because even though this moment here was hot and intriguing, he had to follow Zayn's orders. He loves Louis and he's willing to give himself up just for Louis's heart. His hands curled around Louis's neck as he felt his body get lifted up with Louis's biceps tightening. All that mattered was the connection they shared and their skins intact and hot.

 

"My pleasure."

 

♥•♥•♥

 

"Uh-uh-uh-yeah m-more uh-uh-uh p-please. Oh, Lou. LouLou." Harry was pinned over to the wall and the cock penetrated his insides as Louis constantly pummeled himself into Harry, "LouLou I-I'm close Lou!" Harry was nearly into tears from the thirst of frustration and his legs tightened over Louis's slippery back as the thick length had pressured him open, aiming at the spot that burst colorful words from his lips.

 

"I love you so much Harry, got that-fuck- always." Louis muttered. His mind frizzling as his thrusts went sloppy and the two came in unison with their hands held together.

 

Louis, of course, growing tired from holding Harry up for so long and feeling spent due to the intensity of the moment, he slipped to the floor, toppling over the white stone floor with Harry falling over his body as well with a yelp and the water spraying all over his face.

 

Harry only giggled and kissed over Louis's lips who groaned in both pain and annoyance.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

The two had rinsed each other well and tried to make sure they don't waste time making out like they already did and headed off to Louis's destination, but of course before Harry forgot to do what he needed. He made sure to have work his flower crown and placed it over his head with a small smile. It was purple mixed in with green petals, he had spent his time making it when he sat up in thought a few hours ago, well here he goes.

 

During the drive though, Louis was a bit tense to meet up with Zayn and try to some how pacify the man for another offer and Harry was tensed up because he was going to practically throw himself off to this stranger just to see Louis relax. Harry really hoped that this excuse of smoking would stop, too and Harry made sure to distract Louis as much as he could because it's been a full day without Louis having a smoke and he was hopeful that it would stay like that. Harry read books, you know, and smoking was never a good option.

 

The drive was silent and soon after a couple of minutes they made it to their destination and Harry felt his heart beat shooting up rocket high. 'I'm sorry Lou.' Harry thought as he planned to meet Zayn as soon as Louis got back in session with his work.

 

"Alright, I hope you brought something to do. I honestly did tell you it would be boring." Louis muttered. Okay, maybe he wasn't trying to be honest with himself or Harry. He was just a bit tentative that he'd have Harry here and just a day ago Zayn had fucking requested a sickening demand.

 

"It's alright, Lou. I just wanted to roam around anyway just finish your work so you could relax. I hope Zayn said he'd- he'd uh help you out." Harry knew that Louis never wanted to ever give him the knowledge that he was the one being offered for a better chance at success, it's okay they both had a little something to hide at the moment. Harry was going to sleep with another man and it's not like he'd tell that up to Louis's face, he just couldn't.

 

Louis nodded his head and gave a tight smile, "Of course he will. He's a buddy and well I have to give my part since if I want him to help. I'll try to- uh- talk to him. I had messaged him with a request so we'll meet up."

 

"Okay." Harry mumbled and the too got out of the car.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Louis and Harry had left off and headed into the building and repeating the segment of the day before, Harry had requested that he needed to take a wee again and Louis only laughed, pushing him along.

 

"I'll meet you up later then, Lou." Harry mumbled.

 

Louis nodded and gave a small smile, "Don't get lost, kay? Take a wee and walk around, but make sure to come back to my room. Zayn said he'll be meeting me up in an hour or so and I'll just finish some filing."

 

Harry nodded counting the minutes in his head to get this over with quick. The two had parted ways and Harry mended at his flower crown as he walked off towards the opposite room from the bathrooms. 

 

Louis was long gone into his office room and Harry gently knocked on Zayn's door as he looked to his feet. The door opened in an instant to reveal a surprised and smiling man, "Well Harry, what brings you here again?"

 

"I- uh- I wanted to talk to you about what you had said." Harry whispered.

 

"Well then come in and have a seat please. Do make yourself comfortable." Zayn offered and headed back in as soon as Harry made his way, shutting and locking the door behind him, "So?"

 

Harry was still standing and his mind was conflicted because here he was alone with Mr. Zayn and it kind of scared him too because Louis was just back at the other room, "I uh-"

 

"Please Harry sit down." Zayn stated as he took a seat at his couch, propping his leg up over the other, "Come on, love." and gently patted the space right beside him.

 

Harry had complied to what the man had said and sat down, his legs shutting in and hands holding onto each other as he sat in a shy position, "I uh- I'll be willing to do things if- if you promise me that you will make sure you help, my Lou." 

 

Zayn laughed and pulled Harry into his chest, surprising the boy, and had Harry's legs laying across the sofa with his back over his legs, "I said I would, don't you believe me?" He tutted and grasped Harry's chin, tiling the boy's face side to side, "If you are positive, you have to swear you'll never let Louis know and I'd like to have a go with you in here every week, got it?"

 

Harry nodded, "Just promise you'll help Lou, please?"

 

Zayn nodded with a smile, "Of course. Now-" his one hand ruffled through Harry's curls and the tilted flower crown, while the other hand had itself sliding gracefully over Harry's buttoned up chest. 

 

Harry wanted to cry, but he laid there, "O-Okay I-I accept. Please tell Lou after you'll help him? I promise he'll never know about this, just please I- uh make it fast."

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I'll take my time, love. You've got no say. Just shut up got it?" he said sternly as his fingers slowly popped open the buttons to reveal Harry's pale collar bones and soon his chest.

 

Harry laid over Zayn's lap as he tightened his legs, trying to some how disappear from this disgraceful moment and he grimaced as he felt the shirt slide off his chest and get tucked to the sides of his body, but he felt worse as the room was quiet. His slow breaths were growing fast and the hands soon touched inappropriately at his body then along side lips came over and left marks onto his skin. The warm, cunning tongue trailing over his chest and marking it's foreign territory.

 

Harry wanted to just cry, but it slipped out as a whimper, mistaken to be a sound of pleasure as Zayn smirked against his belly. "Like that love? I knew you would." He muttered.

 

The flower crown had slipped off of Harry's curls and fell to the floor as he felt the remaining clothes over his body peel off from his skin to be replaced with another person's body holding him in and groping him too hard to be considered as pleasurable.

 

♥•♥•♥ 

 

As soon as it was over, Harry felt the nasty fluids mix in with his own and nothing was worse than having those long fingers shove the content into his lips. He felt sick, dirty, used, and just a dealer ship for a stupid reason. He started to rethink his choices in an instant, but then he thought about Louis and how he'd been frantically stressing out and all that mattered to Harry was to see him feel released and smile again.

 

He felt Zayn lift off and it hurt a bit as the skin peeled away, pulling his since their nipples and chests were pushed against each other so roughly. Harry laid their flat and half dead as Zayn glanced at him down, his bum was aching slightly and his body was littered with imprints, his curls were drenched ans stained with fluids and Harry only blinked slightly as he tried to regain himself.

 

His body was literally limp over the couch and his legs were wide open and enticing as Zayn removed off and headed to make himself decent again. He combed through his hair and quickly grabbed for a smoke that was left over a counter, lighting it up and huffing a tasty breath, "That was hell of a ride." He mumbled, "Wonderful. Gorgeous. I fucking enjoyed it and don't worry about Louis, I'll help it out. You just got to come here every week and help me out with those lips." he chuckled.

 

Harry hated the man and he laid there, unmoving and quiet.

 

"Well I'll go see Louis now, just make sure you clean yourself love and my my you're a real mess at the moment. Work of art." stated Zayn, he blew a hopeless kiss and slipped out of the room and walked towards Louis's office.

 

All Harry did was get up and search for his flower crown, he just wanted to leave, and he wanted to get out fast.

 

 

♥•♥•♥

 

"Wait really!?" Louis stood on his feet joyously as Zayn spoke out that he would help him out and was sorry for that perverted request. If Louis only knew...

 

Zayn nodded and smiled, holding his arms open, "We're partners aren't we?" and fuck was he a great lair. Just then Harry had walked in and his aura was dark and shattered. 

 

Zayn turned towards the door where Harry stood with his flower crown in his hand, "Hey Harry, come in!"

 

Louis was cheerful and he was smiling big because he'll get over and through his business easily with Zayn holding him up, "Yeah Harry come on! He's helping me out, thanks so much mate. Thank you." He was too happy.

 

Harry only nodded and shuffled his way to Louis's side, not trying to react as Zayn's eyes played along over his features. He wanted to puke all over the place, but puking was nasty. He stayed quiet though, but he tried to make sure he wasn't too off in order to keep Louis at a happy state.

 

They all hugged and Harry only shuddered as he felt the palm of Zayn's hand too low on his back.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

 

Once they got home, Harry threw his flower crown into the waist bin, he was furious with himself and that crown. It mocked him because he was here for Louis and for some reason, trying to drop himself to his knees for another man made him feel icky all over. He was right out angry, but it didn't even show over his face because Harry didn't like getting angry. It wasn't what he was born to be, but he couldn't help it. Cry? Well that was out off the fucking question because he decided this on himself, but then again making decisions wasn't something he was into, unless it's picking books or choosing a flavor of coffee.

 

Louis, of course, too happy with the knowledge that Zayn was going to help out, he was too oblivious to the fact that Harry had been the reason why he got the chance. When one makes a deal, he'll get it whether the other hand knows about it or not. 

 

Louis was currently making another cup of coffee as Harry sat on a stool within the kitchen, trying to relax as he picked at the stray petal over the table from his flower crown he's thrown away. 

 

"You alright? You've been really off and I'm starting to get worried." Louis muttered.

 

Harry looked up then back to the stray petal, resting his cheek over a propped up hand, "Yeah Lou, I'm fine. I'm just stuck in a story book and I'm hoping for it to end."

 

The other didn't try to take the quote into a deep consideration, but nodded anyway, "Well alright. Just- if anything's bugging you. Tell me please."

 

"Okay."

 

♥•♥•♥

 

Harry never told him and this affair had been going on for a month by now and yet Zayn never said he was going to fucking stop. So many flower crowns were thrown away every time Harry made his entrance and exit to the office room. They were tainted and disgusting because those selfish hands had touched them. 

 

Then again, Louis wasn't too oblivious. He actually knew something was up and all Harry fucking does is mope around and says it's because of a book he read or some shit. Louis knew he knows that wasn't the reason here and he really wanted to know.

 

Then one night he was asleep, he heard sniffling beside him and he tried not to expose the fact that he was awaken by it, but he indeed heard Harry crying and that's not something what Louis wanted to see. Harry never cries to himself, even if he was reading alone, he'd always tell Louis.

 

He was indeed going to find out and the first thing that caught his mind was why Harry had left him every time they reached the building, it was piecing up together.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

The two reached the office building and the morning was quiet and it's been like that for a month. The business Louis had got him more clients and he was out of the stress zone. He even stopped smoking as much and hoped it would brighten up Harry, but well it didn't. Harry was still in that state where looked off at the distance, not focusing at all and it confused Louis quite a lot.

 

Either way he decided he'd try to watch Harry through the day and maybe he'd fine out.

 

"Hey Lou." Harry mumbled. They were entering the building and this was where Louis had marked the deja vu moment many times, "I'll be uh out here."

 

Louis nodded and decided to leave it at that, maybe give a few minutes to start his inspection, "Well alright. It's been like that every time so I'll know that by now."

 

Harry only gave a tight smile and they once again parted their ways. Louis had entered his room and Harry quickly knocked on the door to Zayn's office, to be welcomed by a nude man and his shrewd smile. Harry was yanked in and the flower crown that had been a bit too loose this morning had fallen to the floor, left out in the cold hallway.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

"So good for me-fuck-" Zayn groaned as he laid back on the floor of the office, he had Harry over his cock, pummeling into him as Harry rode him with a guilt trip over himself, "Ah yes ugh."

 

Harry felt awful and sick just like any other day, he hadn't been close to Louis since he made the deal with Zayn and it's tearing him apart inside mentally and physically because all he felt was Zayn tainting him.

 

He whimpered as he felt the man's hand wrap around his cock, tightening and moving over the slippery head as he continued to bounce over and over again, "I-I'm c-close." Harry whimpered and yelped as the thumb pressed into the head of his cock.

 

"Well I'm not-" but he was cut off with a shock gasp and the sound of a slight thump of a crown falling to the floor.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

As soon as Louis made sure that Harry wouldn't catch an eye at him, he sneaked out of his office to search out the whereabouts of his boy. He tip toed out and opened the door, but he was caught off guard to see that the hallway was empty... He stepped out with a foot by foot as he made his way through the halls. He was going to call out Harry's name when the sight of a flower crown on the floor... right by Zayn's door.

 

"Okay what the fuck." Louis muttered angrily and quickly rushed to pick up the flower crown, standing by the door to Zayn's office. Then what caught him over again was the sound of a yelp and that's when he bit his lip in slight panic and made his way into the room.

 

He gasped and the flower crown slipped from his fingers as he fucking saw right before him was Zayn sprawled over the floor with- with Harry!?! Louis was in a state of shock and anger as Harry rested over the man's cock, his arms held down to Zayn's chest.

 

"What the FUCK is this!?" He screamed.

 

Harry had tried to pry himself off, but was held down and started to cry as soon as he heard the venomous tone in Louis's voice. He was naked, dirty, and ashamed as the tears fell from his eyes. Zayn, though, he smiled looking up to Louis, "I'm just carrying out our deal."

 

"D-Deal!? What fucking deal are you talking about!?" Louis shouted, he stepped forward and pried Harry off of Zayn's grasp, ignoring the sudden hiss from Harry's lips.

 

Zayn merely got up and sat back onto the sofa he had, "Do you really think that a month ago I helped you without a reason. Tsk Tsk LouLou, tsk tsk." Harry was quiet as the two spoke and he was just utterly ashamed.

 

Louis huffed and bit the insides of his cheeks, he tossed the clothes into Harry's arms, "Put these fucking on and we're leaving."

 

"O-Ok-"

 

"SHUT UP!" Louis screamed, "Don't even fucking say one word." he pointed his index finger straight at Harry.

 

Harry whimpered and flinched heavily as he slipped into his shirt and pants. He was terrified because Louis was fucking angry at him. Harry did something wrong and now he was caught and he was in trouble!

 

"As for you." Louis muttered, turning to the grinning man, "I quit."

 

Zayn's smile dropped and he glared, "Are you sure-"

 

"I am fucking positive!" Louis screamed once more and dragged Harry out of the office, the boy winced in pain as the grip tightened and they ran out of the building.

 

♥•♥•♥

 

The two were seated within their homes in the center of their living room and so much stress had been going through Louis's mind at this moment all at once because: he lost his job, lost his business partner, his fucking Harry had been fucking with someone else, and fuck.

 

"Harry why the fuck did you- fuck-WHY!?" He shouted and held himself back as soon as Harry had flinched visibly.

 

"I-I did it because- because he told me how much you needed help and- and books say that if you care about someone sacrifices are made-"

 

"THIS IS REALITY NOT SOME DUMB FUCKING BOOK YOU READ AND CRY OVER!!" Louis shouted and dropped his hands to his side after giving a threatening gesture.

 

Harry sniffled and brought hands to his mouth as he started to cry, "I-I 'm sorry Lou, I swear I didn't mean harm. He said he'd help you-"

 

"He did but I had no fucking idea that- that this was going on!" Louis shouted, "Harry, fuck."

 

Harry shook his head, "Lou, I love you I swear. I'm sorry please believe me. You know me I love it when you touch me and kiss me and do everything. I feel- I feel so happy when I'm around you I swear."

 

Louis had started crying too and fell on his bum in defeat and opened his arms to welcome Harry in, Harry was Harry and he knew him inside out. It was his own fault and the boy just wanted to help, "Come here."

 

In seconds, the body fell over to his and they held each other right to share sloppy kisses that they forgot about for a while now.

 

"I love you so fucking much." Louis whispered.

 

"And I love you, but are you sure you'd quit the job?" Harry inquired.

 

"Love, all that matters is  have you for me and only me. Only us."

 

♥•♥•♥

 

-7 months later-

 

Since the office incident, it's been a bit hard for Louis to search for a job and he had been stressing out once more. He'd taken too many smokes in a week, but Harry did try to distract him out of that situation. Luckily, after constant searching he finally landed himself into a reputable business and hosting over for a couple of upcoming and to-be famous bands. Things were getting better as soon as he made this place into the job area and things were just looking up.

 

Both Harry and Louis had been seated over a balcony in their new home, removing the weird past behind and the old stress Louis came over. While Louis sipped on a cup of coffee and smoked away his issues, Harry sat beside him with a new book at hand. Surprise, surprise it was about maintaining health.

 

"What ya reading about this time?" asked Louis as he huffed in another silent breath, taking in the smoke into himself. A sense of freedom and a bit of relief, really, that’s how he felt as he took in the mucky puff.

Harry only pouted, fixing a bit of his flower crown, his fingers gently ruffling through his own hair a bit as he concentrated for a moment, making sure his hair twined in perfectly.

"Well?" asked Louis.

Harry dropped his hands and pointed to the lit up cigarette within Louis’ hand, “Well I;m reading a book about smoking and it can kill people.” His eyes were glazed over with slight worry, “I-I don’t want LouLou to die.” he whispered.

Louis huffed in another smoke and rolled his eyes, “You read too many books.”


End file.
